Sunday Dinner
by Pick one
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari work on co-parenting their teenage son. They didn't realize that puberty and their rocky relationship after their divorce was gonna make raising their son harder.
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru is sitting on the couch watching TV when a someone starts banging on his door. He gets up and goes to see who it is. Once he answers the door a young blonde enters the house "Hi Mr. Nara" she says walking past him and up the stairs.

Shikamaru sighs and follows her upstairs. When he gets up there he sees her trying to get in his son's room "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR SHIKADAI" she screams out twisting and shaking the door knob. From the other side of the door Shikadai is heard telling her to get out his house. This comment pisses her off even more and she starts trying to kick the door in.

Shikamaru finally intervenes going behind the young blonde and lifting her by her waist and taking her down stairs. However, she doesn't go down without telling him off "FUCK YOU SHIKADAI. YOU WERE A FUCKING LOSER BEFORE I GOT WITH YOU. I FUCKING HATE YOU" she screams out as Shikamaru carries her downstairs to the dinning room. He is still holding but she is finally silent "If I put you down will you sit and talk to me" he asks calmly.

Yodo thinks about if for a second and nods her head yes "Yes I will Mr. Nara" she answers. Shikamaru puts her down and she takes a seat at the table. Shikamaru takes a seat across from her "Now count down from 10 and tell me what's wrong" he asks. Yodo takes a deep breath and starts counting. Once she is finish she looks at Shikamaru "Shikadai broke up with me" she answers.

Shikamaru tries not to roll his eyes at this answer but they break up every month "You guys break up once a month whats so different about this time" he asks. She scoffs "I wanted to meet his mom Mr. Nara" she starts counting down to avoid getting mad. This answer was not what Shikamaru was expecting he could think of much better reason why they shouldn't be together but that is besides the point. To get a better understanding of the situation he wants to get his son to come down.

"I'm gonna get Shikadai to come down. Can you control your" he asks Yodo. She smiles and nods her head yes. Shikamaru walks to the staircase and calls his son down. Shikadai gets down stairs and they walk to the dining room.

When Shikadai sees Yodo he groans and rolls his eyes "Why is she still here" he asks his father. Shikamaru takes a seat at the head of the table while Shikadai sits across from his ex girlfriend "She is here for closure" Shikamaru answers.

Yodo counts to 10 again "Shikadai why can't I meet your mom" she asks calmly. Shikadai avoids eye contact "For the 100th time because I don't want you to Yodo" he answer. Shikamaru looks at his son "So you two seriously broke up over your mom" he asks. Shikadai eyes widen and he stands up and looks at his dad "You know how mom is. You just saw Yodo try to vandalize my bedroom door. The two of them in the same room is a recipe for disaster" he explains concisely to his dad. Shikamaru nods in agree "I can't argue with that honestly" he thinks about the situation.

Yodo stands up and take off her shoe and throws it at Shikadai's chest "Fucking Pussy" she sits back down. Shikamaru looks at Yodo "Yodo Shikadai's mother is very protective and intense and seeing how intense you can get sometimes I can understand why he is hesitant to introduce you." Shikamaru turns to his son "You need to grow up and stop being afraid of your mother. I was in your shoes when I had to introduce your mom to your grandmother. I was scared to but it had to be done."

Shikadai sits down and looks at Yodo "If I let you meet her do you promise to be on your best behavior" he asks. Yodo nods her head yes. Shikadai puts his head down into his hands and sighs "You can meet her." Yodo stands up and runs to him. She wraps her arms around Shikadai and kisses his cheeks multiple times "Thank you babe." Shikadai groans and lifts his head to look at his dad. Shikamaru smiles "I guess you two are back together" he says as he gets up to leave.

* * *

Its Sunday night and the door bell rings Shikadai answers the door and Yodo walks in a rose covered crop top and black jeans "What are you wearing" he asks shocked and turned on. Yodo looks at her outfit "You said dress up babe" she kisses his cheek and goes to living room.

Shikamaru sees Yodo and goes upstairs. Shikadai follows her to the living room "Yodo you can't wear this infront of my mom" he informs her. Yodo rolls hers eyes "You're in jeans and a t shirt" she retaliates. Shikamaru comes downstairs and hands Yodo Shikadai's bomber jacket "I'm sorry Yodo but Shikadai's mother will flip out if she sees you in that" he tells her. Yodo sighs and takes the jacket and puts it on.

Shikadai looks at his dad "What did you cook for dinner?" Shikamaru chuckles "I cooked the best take out you can think of" he says confidently. Shikadai turns the other way so he can hide the disappointment in his face.

The door bell rings and Shikadai feels his heart beat speed up. Shikamaru tells them to go to the dining room and goes to the door. He answers it and sees his ex wife "Long time since I've seen you did you do something with your hair" he says trying to put her in a good mood. Temari chuckles "Is Shikadai ready" she walks inside the house looking for her son.

Shikamaru closes the door "Actually I want you to have dinner with me and Shikadai." Temari turns to him "You can't cook" she reminds him. Shikamaru puts his hand on her back and guides her to dining room "I cooked the finest take out in the city" he tells her before entering the dining.

Once they get in the dining room Temari notices the girl sitting by her son. She walks up to Shikadai and puts her arm around him before kissing his forehead as if she was claiming him from the girl "Hi sweetheart. Who is she" she goes to sit across from her son.

The blonde girl stands and bows "Hi I'm Yodo I'm..." Temari cuts the girl off "I asked Shikadai." Shikamaru starts to feel bad for putting his son in this situation. Shikadai looks at his mom "Mom this is Yodo and she is my girlfriend" he says avoiding her death stare


	2. Chapter 2

During dinner everyone is silent. Shikadai watches his mom while she watches Yodo. Shikadai clears his throat "Mom Yodo is from Suna and she is a orphan as well" he stares to see his mom's reaction. Temari continues to stare at her "Is that suppose to justify her stealing my child" she asks with venom in her voice. Yodo rolls her eyes.

Yodo stands up and excuses herself from the table. Before she walks away she leans down and kisses Shikadai on the lips and walks out. Shikamaru tries to contain his laughter but he ends up letting a chuckle out. Temari looks at Shikamaru "You thought that was funny" she slaps his arm. Shikamaru rolls his eyes "If I'm being honest I thought it was hilarious" he takes another bite of his food.

"So you're taking her side" she asks Shikamaru causing him to groan "Temari you're trying to intimidate her" in walks Yodo with the bomber off in a rose covered crop top and sits back down. Temari looks at Shikadai "Seriously Shikadai" she looks at her blushing son. "I think she looks good mom" Shikadai says standing up for his girlfriend.

Temari stands up from her chair "I'm leaving" he walks out the dining room with Shikamaru following her. He follows her outside before grabbing her arm "What the hell is your problem" he asks forcefully. Temari turns towards "I dont have a fucking problem. Puberty is the problem" she whispers angrily. Shikamaru exhales loudly "This again. Seriously. Didn't we agree that he is teenage boy. So wouldn't you think puberty is part of being a teenage boy" he tries to reason.

Temari pokes his chest "You don't get it. Ever since he's hit puberty. He has been keeping secret, he doesn't want to talk to me, I have to force him to have dinner with me. It feels like I'm losing my son" Shikamaru starts to sympathize for her but after tonight he has to take his son's side "I understand where you're coming from but if I was Shikadai I wouldn't want to tell you anything either. Everytime he does you make him feel uncomfortable..." Temari interrupts him "BULLSHIT" she shouts out "...YOU JUST TRIED TO SIZE UP HIS GIRLFRIEND" Shikamaru says losing his patience.

Temari turns around to walk to her car. Shikamaru follows her. She opens the door and Shikamaru closes it "Temari let me just say one thing before you decide to leave. If you leave right now Shikadai will remember this for the rest of his life. He will think back to this moment everytime he has life changing experiences" Shikamaru let's go of the door and walks back in his house.

Shikamaru walk back in the dining room "I apologize for that you guys" he looks at his son and starts to feel sorry when he stares at his son and sees the disappointment in his face. "Its okay Mr. Nara at least you like me" she says trying to make Shikadai feel better.

The three hears the front door open and close and Temari walks back into the dinning room and takes a seat. She sighs and leans back in her chair "So Yodo what part of Suna are you from" she says sound a lot nicer. Yodo clears her throat "The 4th district. It's in the lower ward of the city." Yodo's answer is kinda shocking to Temari "that's a dangerous place. Where was the orphanage you were in." The two start conversating and it actually look like they are getting along.

Shikamaru sees Temari trying to get to know Yodo and he starts to smiles after realizing he finally got through to her. He looks at his son and sees him grinning and feels proud seeing he made his son happy.


	3. Chapter 3

It is Sunday and Shikadai comes down to see his mother setting the table he sees 3 plates set up one the table and he is confused "I thought dad picks me up next Sunday" he says. Temari looks up at her son "He does. This plate is for someone else" she response. Shikadai doesn't ask any further questions and just assumes it probably one of his uncles. He takes a seat at the table and gets on his phone while his mom sets the table.

Once she is finished setting the table she sits a bowl of soba on each plate the the doorbell rings. Temari turns red and looks at Shikadai "How do I look" she asked hurried. Shikadai was caught off guard by the question and looks at his mother a realized she is wearing a fitted black dress and black heels "Why the hell are dressed like that" he asked obviously not approving of the look. Temari takes his response as a angry you look good mom and walks to the door but not before flicking his temple "Don't say hell infront of me" she orders before leaving the dining room.

Temari takes a deep breath and opens the door to see the final dinner guest. He was a man with tan skin and blue hair "I'm happy you could make it Shira" she says sweetly. He smiles at her and hands her a bouquet of roses he had hidden behind his back "I bought these for you" Temari takes the roses and thanks him. He hugs her and she nervously leads him to the dinning room.

Shikadai turns around to see his mom holding roses and a guy Shikadai doesn't recognize but automatically dislikes is following her. Temari looks at her son "Shikadai this my friend, Shira" Shira extends his hand and Shikadai stands up and shakes his hand reluctantly. Shira sense Shikadai is not to found of him "It nice to meet you Shikadai" Shikadai shakes his hand "I wish I could say the same" he responds in a condescending manner. Temari glares at Shikadai and Shikadai sits down and stays quiet.

As everyone is seated Shikadai tries to stay quiet but he is his mother's son and can't keep his mouth shut when he has something to say "Shira what are you doing here" he asks. Temari looks at her son "Shikadai..." Shira interrupts her "Its fine Temari I understand where he is coming from" Shira looks at Shikadai "Shikadai. I've been friends with your mother for while and since your dad left I wanted to be their to support her and with that support our relationship grew stronger and stronger"

Shikadai rolls his eyes "First of all Shira my dad didn't leave me. My parents just got divorced. Secondly don't try to act like you're a knight in shining armour talking about 'support' because my mother is a strong independent women and she doesn't need a blue haired jock trying fix her broke heart. So why don't you just say what it really is. You just wanna fuck my mom and leave" Temari slams her utensils on the table and grabs Shikadai by his ponytail and takes him to the kitchen.

She let's go of his hair "What's your problem kid" Shikadai doesnt answer and that pisses her off even more "Shikadai you have 5 seconds to answer before I punch you" she starts counting. By the time she makes it to two Shikadai answers "Why did you bring him here" he asked obviously upset "We were fine without him. You dont see dad walking around with some girl. Do you know why? Because he still loves you mom. So why dont you just show him the same respect and love he has for you and get rid of that guy" Shikadai finally broke and started crying.

Temari looks at her son and wipes his tears away. She brings him into a hug a caress the back of his head "I'm sorry fawn. If I knew you were feeling this way we could have talked about it" she looks him in the eyes "Shikadai I just want you to know that I will always love your father. We were married for 18 years and most of them were good..." Shikadai snickers at her joke "...He even gave me a intelligent beautiful child so it's pretty hard not to love someone who gave you a gift like that" she wipes his tears again and kisses his forehead "I'll tell him to leave and we can watch you little stupid hero movie." Shikadai smiles at the idea.

Temari goes to the dining room and has a sorrowful look on her face "I'm sorry Shira if I new he was gonna react like that I would have take precautions." Shira shrugs "Its fine. He is protective over his mother and I respect that" Temari shows Shira to the door. When Shira passes by Shikadai he turns to him "Just so you know Shikadai I do actually like your mother and I'm hopping one day I can get your approval" Shikadai just looks away from him after hearing what he said.

Temari apologizes to Shira one more time and he tells it's fine and askes if it's possible if they could try it again. Temari tells him yes and she gives him hug goodbye as she pulls away he bends down and pecks her on her lips before leaving.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story was suppose to be a one shot but then I had another idea so now it's a series of one shots that take place at a dinner table. I also have a new story but it's pretty deep and may make readers uncomfortable so I guess this is a trigger warning. The story is called runaway. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Pregnant as in you're gonna have a baby" Shikadai asks. Yodo nods her head yes. Shikadai takes in the information and takes a deep breath. After he breathes out he stumbles backwards almost passing out. Before he falls he latches on to his dressers knocking a couple things down and his back hits the wall. Yodo gets up panicked and goes to Shikadai's aid "Are you okay" she asks worried. He nods his head yes and before she says anything else they hear Shikamaru shout from downstairs that dinner is ready.

Shikadai regains his composure and they both go downstairs in the middle of Temari and Shikamaru having a debate. This debate just so happens to be about parenting and who does the most work, the mother or the father. Shikadai and Yodo both take a seat at the table an Temari serves them sushi. Shikadai looks at the food that at Yodo is attempting to eating.

He coughs loudly grabbing everyone's attention he turns to his mom "Mom Yodo does like sushi" Shikadai informs his mom.

Temari looks at Yodo and the sushi covered in soy sauce then back at her son "Then why is she about to eat it" she asked her son.

Shikadai clears his throat "She didn't want to be rude" he makes up an excuse.

Before Temari could respond Shikamaru uses this to advance his argument "See Temari being a father requires memory. I knew she didn't sushi"

Temari rolls her eyes "Shikamaru using memory as argument is pointless because memory is mental work not physical. Being a mother takes physical work" she says slightly offended.

Shikadai and Yodo listen to Temari and Shikamaru debate on being a parents. Yodo start getting hot and feeling sick at the thought of being a 15 year old mother. Temari continues "Shikamaru do you know how hard it is to have a baby. Carry a growing fetus in your uterus for 9 months, then having to push it out through your vagina that's only 10 centimeters wide. Then once you have the kid your body a mess. Do you think I just woke up one morning and poof no more baby weight. I had to work so hard to get my body back and that in itself is hard enough but then you had a kid to the equation and then you have to keep the kid alive by tending to its need 24/7. Then my boobs started swelling and leaking " Yodo stare at Temari horrified.

Once Temari is done talking Shikamaru gives argument "I'm not saying that giving birth is easy but the stress of being father is exhausting. Paternity leave is basically nothing. When you gave birth I got 3 weeks off of work. That's not enough time for a father to get use to having a new born. Then I had to go to work come home to a angry wife and a crying child with no food prepared. Then I had to get up in the middle of the night to take care of our baby because you were tired from watching Shikadai all morning. Just so you know I was also tired from working all morning and dealing with your mood swings" Shikadai's heart starts racing.

As Temari continues talking Yodo starts breathing harder and harder "WILL YOU BOTH STOP TALKING" she blurted out. Everyone looks at her Shikamaru is shocked, Shikadai is scared and Temari wanted to choke her. Yodo realizes what she said and goes to the patio to cry. Shikadai apologizes to his parents and goes to comfort her. Shikamaru looks at Yodo's plate "Want to split her sushi" Temari agree and they take 4 pieces each.

Outside Shikadai holds Yodo as she cries into his chest "I don't want a kid Shikadai" she muffles out. Shikadai rubs her back "I know but don't worry yet. It's not offical you are just a 2 weeks late for your period" he say calmly hoping his tone would calm her down.

In the dining room Temari and Shikamaru try to figure what caused the outburst "Maybe it's that time of the month" Shikamaru suggested. Temari shakes her head no "She obviously lost her fucking mind and that's why she thought talking to me like that was okay" Shikamaru laughs at her irritation. Temari tells him it's not funny and Shikamaru tells her to calm down.

Yodo and Shikadai walk back in "I'm sorry for yelling at you Ms. Sabaku. I'm just really stressed and their was just so much going through my head..." as she is apologizing Temari could tell she was crying because her eyes were puffy and her face was flushed and she was very frantic. She stands up and hugs her "It's fine Yodo everyone has bad nights every once in awhile" Yodo hugs her back and holds back her tears. Shikadai turns to his dad "I'm ready to go dad" he tells him. He gets his bag and hugs his mom goodbye and they all leave Temari's home.


	5. Chapter 5

Shikadai is pacing back and forth in the guest bathroom at his father's house. Yodo sits on the edge of the tub biting her fingers nails. Both of their hearts are racing as they nervously try to avoid looking at the pregnancy test that is sitting on the counter "Its been 2 minutes" Yodo whispers. Shikadai takes a deep breath then picks up the test to see the results "Please let it be one line" Shikadai says to the universe.

Once he turns it over a grateful smile appears across his face. He turn to Yodo "Its one lines" she jumps and gives him a hug. He hugs her back and she screams out of happiness into his chest so his parents don't hear. They share a kiss and Shikadai suggest they get back downstairs before his parents get suspicious. Shikadai throws the box into a random drawer and covers the test in toilet paper and throws it in the garbage.

In the kitchen Shikamaru is drink shochu while Temari is cooking. Temari looks over to Shikamaru "I came here to teach you how to cook. Not cook for you while you get drunk" she said while chopping vegetables. Shikamaru responds by closing his bottle of shochu and sarcastically watching her chop up vegetables "Oh my goodness I'm learning so much I never knew how to slice a carrot" he takes a piece of carrot and eats it.

Temari looks at him intensely and it frightens him "I'm gonna check on the curry" he walks over to the boiling pot on the stove and starts stirring the content inside "how do I know if it's done" he asked to which she responds does it look done. Shikamaru was never a fan of subjective questions. He thought it look looked done but if he said yes and it ended up being undercook then she would yell "Possibly" he answers.

Temari was frustrated with this answer "Smartest man my ass" she said quietly and continued chopping "Just go in the living room" she order. Shikamaru wasn't going anywhere because it was his house and he wasn't trying to eating take out every night "Temari just teach me" he started whining. Temari looked at him "The stop acting stu... FUCK" she yelled out accidentally cutting her finger. She applied pressure and Shikamaru ran to her aid "Are you okay" he pulled her to the sink and ran cold water on her finger.

He watches the blood pour down the drain being swept up by the water "I'll get you a band-aid." Temari stops him before he leave and tell him to cut vegetables and she'll get band aids. She walks to the guest bathroom and washes her hand. She goes looking through the bathroom for band aids. She picks up the package and wraps her finger. When puts it back she sees an opened box of pregnancy tests.

Temari has mixed emotions about finding this box. Out of anger she crushes the box and throws it back in the cabinet. She walks back to the kitchen and watches Shikamaru finish up cutting the vegetables. She leans on the counter and watches him intensely "So who she" she ask deciding that beating around the bush wasn't really her style. Shikamaru turns to her "Who are you talking about" he asks honestly confused. Temari takes a deep breath "I'm not mad Shikamaru. I'm just frustrated that you would decide to have a kid after being divorced for 6 months" she explains calmly.

Shikamaru is officially mind boggled by what she is saying "Temari what the fuck are you talking about" he looks her in the eyes to see if she is serious and she is dead serious. Temari slams her hand on the counter "JUST TELL ME WHO SHE IS" Temari yells out loud shocking Shikamaru. "WHO" he yelled back at her "THE BITCH YOU BOUGHT THE PREGNANCY TEST FOR."

In living room Shikadai and Yodo don't know what to do. Yodo wants to tell the truth but Shikadai wants to stay out of it and let them argue until his dad makes up a fake story that satisfies his mom. Yodo stands up to tell them but Shikadai grabs her hand "I don't think you understand how much trouble I'll be in if they find out what we've done" he explains. Yodo snatches her hand "Shikadai they are about to kill eachother we have to take responsibility. Plus they were teens a long time ago they probably did worse than us" she says convincingly. Shikadai sighs and follows her to the kitchen.

Once they are their Shikamaru and Temari ask them what they want and they look at each other "Those are our pregnancy test" Shikadai says avoiding eye contact. Yodo looks at their reaction and they just stare at them in shock. A sudden feeling of guilt over takes them "Why do you need pregnancy test" Shikamaru asked. Shikadai looks up "Yodo thought she was pregnant" he answered. "By who" Temari asked insensitively causing Yodo to get offended. Shikadai sighs "By me mom" Temari walks closer to Shikadai. Shikamaru looks at Yodo "Do you mind giving us a moment Yodo". She looks at Shikadai nonverbally asking if she should leave. Shikadai looked at her and gave her look telling her it was okay to leave. She turns around and walks out.

Temari is standing in front of her son intimidatingly "So you two are fucking now" she asks downplaying his and Yodo's relationship. Shikadai shook his head no "We are having sex" he says trying to respect his girlfriend. Shikamaru decides to intervene before an argument erupt between his ex-wife and his son. He turns to Temari "Take a breather" he tells her and surprisingly she goes to the other end of the kitchen.

Shikamaru sits at the island with his son "Shikadai why didn't you tell us this was happening" he asked.

Shikadai shrugged "I didn't think it was any of your business" he says with an attitude mostly caused from his mom trying to intimidate him.

Shikamaru tries to think of a way to get his son to open up "You're not in trouble. Your mom is just...you know how your mom is" he informs him.

"Fuck you Shikamaru" she says facing away from them. This causes them to share a laugh.

Shikamaru turns back to his son "So how long have you both been having sex" he asked laid back.

Shikadai takes a moment to think about it "Like a month ago" he said unsurely but he knows they started sleeping together recently.

Temari turns around and decides she done taking her breather "So was protection just after thought or did you want a baby?"

Shikadai turns to his mom "We were using the pull out method" he said nervously.

Temari runs her temple "One can't boil chicken and the other thinks the pull out method works" she whispers.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes at her snub "Well I hope this scare taught you that condoms and birth control are the best options. Another thing is even though we don't agree with what you two are doing we know we can't stop you. So please just promise to be safe" Shikamaru tells in son in a respectful caring way. Temari looks at him "If you have sex in my house I'm kicking you out" she said seriously but knowing deep down she wont.

Shikadai smirks seeing how understanding his parents are and feeling bad for telling them "I'm sorry and I'll use protection from now on."


	6. Chapter 6

Shikamaru stands outside his ex wife's door nervous to ring the bell. After giving himself a mental prep talk he rings the bell. From the other side he hears a familiar voice shout that someone is at the door "Dammit they're already here" he whispers. Shikamaru feels his hands start to sweat. It's been awhile since he's seen Temari's brothers. He is kinda worried about how they will react to seeing him.

Once the door opens he is relieved to see his son "Hey dad, mom just finished dinner" he turns his back to his dad and heads to the dining room. Shikamaru looks around to make sure the coast is clear. He walks through the livingroom and sees Kankuro. They make eye contact and Shikamaru reluctantly greets him "Hey Kankuro" Kankuro doesn't respond to him.

He walks to the dining room to see Temari went all out tonight. He assumes its because her brothers are here. He hears someone coming in and turns to see Gaara. They make eye contact as well and Shikamaru is forced to reluctantly greet him "Hey Gaara how have you and Shinki been" he asked. Gaara rolls his eyes and finishes plating the table.

The awkwardness was gone when Temari, Shikadai and Shinki walk in with plates of food. Temari puts the food down turns to Shikamaru "I'm glad you could make it Shikamaru" she gives him a quick hug and calls Kankuro to come for dinner. Once everyone is seated they notice that there is 7 plates and they look towards Temari. Gaara is the first one to asks "Whose the other plate for" he asked. Before Temari could answer the doorbell rings and she looks at her youngest brother "The last guest has arrived" she says excitedly.

She goes to door and straightens out her outfit. She opens the door and her the happy expression on her face turns to an annoyed one when she sees Yodo. Yodo walks in "Hey Ms. Sabaku, something smells good" she compliments her.

Temari closes the door and follows her to the dining room "Yodo I told you that you couldn't come over this weekend" she begins to reprimand her.

Yodo rolls her eyes and sees everyone in the living room "Hi Mr. Nara, hi Sabakus" she happily greets room before kissing Shikadai on his cheek.

Shikadai looks to his mom "Thanks for inviting her mom" he gets up and pulls out the empty chair next for him.

Temari grabs Yodo's shoulder "Remember when I told you couldn't come over last weekend" she asks starting to get annoyed.

Yodo turns to Temari "I do remember but, something told me that I should come over and I was right. You subconsciously set up a plate for me" she turns to walk to the chair.

"First of all that's not your plate and secondly I said this was for family only" she is beginning to raise her voice

Yodo decides to raise her voice as well "If this was a family event then why is Shinki here" Shikadai decides to get in between them before they blow up on eachother.

He turns to Yodo "Shinki is legally my cousin so he is apart of my family" he turns to his mom "Mom can you please just let her stay. Her family doesn't really get to have family dinners like this and she was telling me how she likes it the other day" he explains to his mom.

Temari looks at Yodo "Go get your own plate" she says reluctantly to her. Yodo gives Temari a hug "Thanks future mother-in-law by the way you look great" she goes to the kitchen to get her own plate.

After Yodo complimented Temari's appearance everyone eles in the room noticed she was dressed better than she normally would. Before asking the doorbell rings again and she leaves to go answer it. When she answers it she sees Shira and hugs him "I'm so glad you could make it" he hugs her back "I wouldn't miss it for the world" they give eachother a quick kiss and Temari leads him to the dining room.

Everyone looks at the them but Shikadai a bit confused. Temari stands by him "Everyone this is my boyfriend Shira"


	7. Chapter 7

"This is my boyfriend Shira" Temari introduced him to her family

Temari begans to introduced the family she point to the end of the table "That's my little brother Kankuro..." she point to the left of Kankuro "...That's my youngest brother Gaara..." she points to the left of Gaara "...My nephew Shinki..." she points to the right of Kankuro "...That's my son's leech Yodo.."

Shikadai cuts her off "Mom be nice"

Temari rolls her eyes "That's his girlfriend Yodo..." Temari point to the right of Yodo "...You've already met my son..." she points to the right of Shikadai "...And finally this is my son's father and ex husband Shikamaru"

Everyone but Shikadai is shocked. Shira and Temari take a seat at the table. Temari is at the head of the table and Shira sits across Shikamaru. Shira looks to Shikamaru's left and sees Shikadai "I'm glad to see you again Shikadai. I happy you were okay with me coming tonight" he says respectfully to Shikadai. Shikadai rolls his eyes "it was either that or spinach" he replies.

Shikamaru stares at the blue haired stranger with confusion. He turns to Temari "Tem who is this guy and why does her know our son" he asks his ex wife. Temari takes a sip of water "He's my boyfriend and he knows our son because this is the second time they've met" she answered nonchalantly.

Shikamaru's eyes widen "So you thought it was okay to introduce OUR son to some random guy you know" Shikamaru feels himself getting irritated. Temari leans into Shikamaru to whisper something to him "You introduced him to the four eyed bitch who ruined our marriage" she kindly reminds him as she pulls away. Shikamaru knew she was right but he was too upset to admit it "What does that have to do with anything? We are suppose to be co-parenting. So instead of playing tit for tat why don't you grow the fuck up. " he said outloud for everyone to hear

Shikamaru tries to keep himself calm but then Shira chimes in "Maybe we should just all calm dow..." Shikamaru looks back at him "NO ONE IS FUCKING TALKING TO YOU" he shouts.

Everyone else stares at what is happening. Yodo whispers "This is better than cable" Kankuro leans towards her "I totally agree" he tells her as they both watch the live action drama intently.

Temari kicks Shikamaru under the table "DON'T FUCKING TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT" she shouts at him. Shikamaru hisses at the kick and looks at her "FUCK HIM AND FUCK YOU FOR BRING HIM AROUND OUR CHILD."

Shira points his finger at Shikamaru "Don't talk to her like that" he demands. Shikamaru turns his attention back to Shira "And if I do what are you gonna do about" Shikamaru says challenging him. Gaara watches the situation unfold and feels he should step in "Shikamaru your making yourself look like a fool infront of your son" he says trying to calm the situation down.

Shikamaru chuckles and looks at Gaara "Oh look who decides to speak. I almost thought you went mute buddy" he says sarcastically. Gaara doesn't liked being mocked but he tries keeping his composure infront of Shinki "You are acting ridiculous." Shikamaru chuckles again "You have a face tattoo and no eyebrows. I'm not really worried about what you think of me."

Temari stands up and slaps Shikamaru "DON'T YOU DARE COME IN MY HOUSE AND INSULT MY COMPANY OR MY BROTHER" she yells passionately as she reaches her boiling point. Shikadai is finally overwhelmed by the situation and gets up and runs out the front door slamming it shut.

Everyone watches Shikadai's exit and reality starts to set in for Temari and Shikamaru. They both feel awful about how they acted tonight. They both go out to follow Shikadai but by the time they make it outside he is no where insight. They both try searching for him together but they don't say one word to eachother

Back in the house their is a overwhelming silence and it is broken when Yodo stands up "Well everyone this was a lovely tasty dinner but if you don't mind I'm off to see if my drama queen boyfriend is okay" she looks at Shinki "See you at school" she looks and Kankuro and Gaara "it was great seeing you uncle in laws" she looks at Shira "those are some badass scars." She turns around and leaves.


	8. Chapter 8: New Years Special

New years is very awkward for Shikadai. It's the day he found out his dad was having an affair. His mom and dad didn't know he was there that night.

_Shikadai walks back in his house after forgetting his handheld. He was suppose to be going to Boruto's house but he couldn't go there without his video game. He walks upstairs and when he passes his parents bedroom he hears his dad tell his mom that he wants to go into the new years with a clear conscious._

Shikadai waits for Yodo to come back to her room. He reaches under her mattress and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Video games were calming but nicotine was the real stress reliever.

_Shikadai stands at the door waiting to hear what his dad has to say. From the other side of the door he hears "Temari you know how much I love you right" his father said. The way his dad started the conversation made Shikadai suspicious 'why wouldn't she know' Shikadai thought to himself._

As Shikadai smokes his cigarette Yodo comes in the room. He blows smoke out the window. "What's wrong" she sits on the next to him and plays with his hair. "How much do you love me" he asks plainly. Yodo snickers "I let you take my virginity so that should tell you something" she answers

_His mom replied "I would hope you love me. Otherwise we wouldn't be married." Another smart ass comment right on time Shikadai thought to himself. His dad is starting to sound nervous "I don't want to go into the new year with any secrets" his dad sound anxious and his voice was getting quieter._

"Do you have anything to tell me before the year ends" Shikadai asked Yodo. She put her finger on her chin "Well... there is one thing you should probably know" Shikadai feels his heart racing.

_"Are you okay Shikamaru. You're making me nervous" Temari wasn't the only one who was nervous. Shikadai's heart was raising just as fast as her's. Shikadai could here his dad's voice cracking "I made a big mistake Tem" he said_

"What did you do" he asked his girlfriend. She sticks out her pinky "Promise you won't be mad." Shikadai looks at her finger "Just tell me. You're making me nervous" he pushes her hand away lightly.

_"Will you just say it" his mom demanded. Shikadai feels his body trembling out of fear. The bed creeks "Don't touch me until you spit it out Shikamaru" she's pretty mad. I dont blame her Shikadai said to himself._

Yodo keeps playing with his hair. He moves his head "You can't touch me until you say it" he said firmly. Yodo rolled her eyes.

_"You know the girl with the glasses who started working at my job" Shikadai hears his mom sniffling and his heart starts to beat faster. "Please don't say what I think your about to say Shikamaru" Shikadai feels the tears rolling down his face._

"Okay so remember when you introduced me to Inojin" Shikadai nods his head yes. "Well at one point you left the room and I kinda did something bad" Shikadai sits up "Yodo..." he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear what she had to say.

_"I've been having an affair with her" he hears his dad whisper. The next thing he hears is his mom wailing and it completely shatters his heart. "Tem, I'm so sorry. I love you so much" Shikadai drops to the ground and silently cries. "NO YOU FUCKING DON'T SHIKAMARU" his mom yells._

Yodo starts to giggle "When you were gone I took his wallet." Shikadai is relieved she didn't say what he thought she was but still a little disappointed in her and its shown on his face. She hops back on the bed and snuggles up to him "There wasnt a lot of money. So don't be mad"

An alarm goes off indicating that it is 12AM. Yodo kisses him on his lip "Happy New Years Babe"


End file.
